After The War Katie Bell's Story
by Uni Shall Not Sink
Summary: Multiple one-shots about what happened with Katie Bell after the war. Written through letters written to her one true love, her ex-husband, and the father of her two children, Elijah and Felix, Oliver Wood. Written for Dumbledore's Army BC and The Writing Scripts BC plus more. Rated T to be Safe. Slightly AU; As Felix was born in 1998.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Oliver,

Elijah is almost a year old now. He and Felix don't get along very well, but I swear they're both going to be great Quidditch stars like their father. Elijah got a bunch of toy cars for christmas from Harry, he loves them so much, I think there called dinkies? There some kind of Muggle toy. Harry's son, Teddy is friends with Felix, so we go over there on Christmas to celebrate since I don't' have any family left. It's nice.

How are you and Marcus? Just like a promised here are the home videos of his first steps, first everything. I don't know why you want these things but don't wish to see them. Your kids don't understand the concept of love yet, Oliver. They're not going to care that your gay; Felix just wants to know where his daddy went and Elijah would be glad to meet you, I bet. In the end, you are what you are, and it doesn't matter at all.

I know it was my idea to leave you, but I knew you weren't happy, Olly. I couldn't be in a marriage where the person I loved the most in the whole world isn't happy. I just can't. Plus, aren't you getting married again, soon? See? Your happy, so don't give me any of that shit that your sons shouldn't be around you and Marcus. Your sons need their fathers.

Sorry if this seems more like me lecturing you than it do sending you an update on the boys. But I mean, Oliver, we wouldn't have to do this if you would just come see them. If you don't want them around you and Marcus, come see them alone, that would be better than nothing

Love Always,

Katie Bell

_August 1, 2003_

__**Written For;**

**Dumbledores Army BC; 5. Parents**

**Head!Canon BC; 15. It doesn't matter, you are what you are!**

**The Writing Scripts BC; 1. Car**


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Oliver,

Felix is ten-years-old today; he loved the broom you sent him but after all this time your nothing but a mere memory to him. He didn't get that many gifts this year, but his favorite... You're not going to believe this... Were a pair of socks that Cedric gave him. He didn't want to do anything for his birthday, he just wanted Teddy and Cedric to come over and they ate cake and watched a movie.

I can't believe that the three of them will be going to Hogwarts next year. Felix and Teddy are always tormenting Cedric that he won't get a letter because his father is a Muggle. That sounds harsh now a days doesn't it? I made sure Cedric knew that both boys were just kidding and even if he was a squib we'd all love him the same cause I'm just a total softy.

Elijah is starting pre-school next month; he doesn't want to go because he thinks it's only for Muggles. I have tried to tell him multiple times that the only people there are going to be other witches and wizards and he has to go because that's where he'll learn to read and write; but he wouldn't listen. Sometimes I think he is more stubborn than you.

Lee and Alicia were here yesterday to give Felix his birthday present; I have to say we picked good people to be his godparents. Felix even went as far as asking them if they were together, which caused Alicia to blush insanely and Lee to snort. I still think he is as oblivious as he was back in 5th year; I told Alicia that she should just get over him already.

Then the most embarrassing thing happened; Felix told Lee that he should, and I quote, "Kiss mummy so you can be my real daddy."

Trying to explain that was really hard to do. I'm going to end this letter how I end all my letters; He needs you Oliver. They both do.

Katie Bell

_December 12, 2008_

**Dumbledores Army BC; 1. Socks**

**The Writing Scripts BC; 2. Muggle**


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Oliver,

You have finally got some sense into that thick skull of yours. It only took you six years. Felix almost had a Hippogriff when he saw you. Though the fact that you have a daughter; I think that hurts him, Oliver. He's going to take time to forgive you, please give him that. He's also going to need time with you, prahaps you can leave little Dakota with Marcus next time.

I know it hurt you when Elijah wouldn't go near you, but what did you expect, really? He's only six years old. You left me when he was two weeks old, he don't know you at all. He was probably freaked out when you came with a suitcase as well! I know you had gifts in it for them, but a six year old mind thinks suitcase means leaving. He only knows of the man in the letters. The one that he's told is his father. The one who sends money and gifts for no reason. Money can't buy the time you physically wasted with them. However, I think he's glad that he's a big brother he seemed to generally like his little sister.

All in all though I'm extremely happy that you have finally decided to come see the kids. I was starting to think you would move up North so my owl wouldn't have been able to get to you anymore. Felix goes back to Hogwarts in a few days but there is no reason not to get Elijah introduced to his fathers and baby sister more.

Once the kids get warmed up to you and have met Marcus we can talk about joined custody of them. You've been away far too long.

_Katie Bell_

_April 8, 2009_

**Written for;**

**Minor Character BC; North (Katie Bell) (1851 Fics)**

**Dumbledores Army BC; Flowers**

**Writing Scripts BC; Hippogriff**

**Character Diversity BC; Suitcase (Katie Bell)**


End file.
